Patients undergoing therapeutic treatment after a leg or knee operation, are frequently placed with their back on the floor and their legs raised. A supporting device is disposed on the underside of the knee. The outer extremity of the leg is then exercised to restore the bending capability of the knee.
Physical therapists who perform this treatment travel from patient to patient and therefore need a supporting device that can be readily transported between patients.
Some related prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,549 which issued Dec. 24, 1991 to Clyde R. Harvey for a "Knee Exercise Device"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,031 which issued Apr. 18, 1989 to Horst A. Olschewski for "Pool Exercise Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,055 which was issued Feb. 14, 1995 to Robert B. Gangloff for a "Portable Exercise Bar Device". Gangloff shows a hinged support used for performing pull-ups or chin-ups while the person's legs and heels of the feet remain on the floor. The Olschewski device shows a vertically adjustable horizontal bar. The Harvey device shows an exercise device for treating an injured knee of a patient lying on his back with the underside of his knee on the support.